1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a water fountain which creates an illusion of a faucet floating in mid-air with a stream of water flowing from the faucet into a water container. Optionally, the illusion is further enhanced by the presence of a statuette of a bird hovering at this stream of flowing water and sipping from it.
2. Background Discussion
Water fountains are common, and usually employ pumps to pump water, typically through holes in statues, for example, from the mouth of a fish or other animal. These fountains can be very expensive and beyond the financial resources of an average household. It would be very desirable to provide an affordable fountain that has some or all of its components in a kit which enable the user to easily assemble these components into the fountain. Moreover, it would be desirable to provide a fountain with a unique optical or visual effect and that is rugged, attractive, distinctive, and would be suitable for indoor or outdoor use.
This invention has several features, no single one of which is solely responsible for its desirable attributes. Without limiting the scope of this invention as expressed by the claims which follow, its more prominent features will now be discussed briefly. After considering this discussion, and particularly after reading the section entitled, xe2x80x9cDETAILED DESCRIPTION OF THE PREFERRED EMBODIMENTS,xe2x80x9d one will understand how the features of this invention provide its benefits, which include, but are not limited to, a fountain which is affordable, easy to assemble fountain, and is rugged, attractive, distinctive, and would be suitable for indoor or outdoor use. Alternately, some or all of the components of the fountain come in a kit for assembly by the user.
The first feature of the fountain of this invention is that it includes a container having a top with an opening therein, a bottom, and an interior for holding a liquid, such as water. Typically, a conventional, metal watering can is suitable, although other containers such as, for example, wishing wells, buckets, tubs, etc. may be used.
The second feature is an elongated, hollow support member positioned within the interior of the container and extending from the opening in the top of the container. This support member has a first end mounted at or near the bottom of the container, a second end terminating a predetermined distance above the opening in the top, and an exterior surface over which liquid flows. The predetermined distance the second end of the support member terminates above the open top is from about 2.5 to about 8.5 inches. The support member has a tubular configuration and is made of a transparent or translucent material. Preferably, the opening in the top of the container has a central point laterally displaced with respect to a longitudinal axis of the container, and the support member intersects with this central point and is substantially parallel to the longitudinal axis of the container.
The third feature is a pump positioned within the interior and operably connected to the first end of the support member, so that liquid in the interior is pumped into and through the hollow support member to flow out its second end and then along the exterior surface of the support member to return to the interior of the container. Preferably, the pump is suspended above the bottom of the container, but below the opening in the top. A bracket member attached to the side wall of the container may be used to support the pump. This bracket has a base that is at or near the bottom of the container. When the bracket is attached to the container, preferably, the base is elevated above the bottom of the container. The inlet for the pump is below the opening in the top and below a nominal level of liquid to be poured into the container. The distance above the bottom is such that the inlet for the pump is above the bottom of the container at least about {fraction (1/16)} inch, preferably from about xe2x85x9 to about xc2xd inch. The interior of the container is at least partially filled with liquid sufficient to cover the pump so that the pump will not run in a dry state, and the pump may have at least one suction cup which engages the base of the bracket member.
The forth feature is that the bracket includes a substantially L-shaped arm connected to and offset from a substantially U-shaped support member. The L-shaped arm has a first leg with an elongated opening therein for a fastener that attaches the bracket to the container and a second leg substantially at a right angle to the first leg which terminates at a connecting portion. The U-shaped support member has a first arm with an opening therein for the tubular support member which terminates in a connecting section that is integral with the connecting portion of the second leg of the L-shaped arm. A second arm of the U-shaped support member is adapted to support the submersible pump, and a bridge member connects the first and second arms. Preferably, the bridge member is open, and preferably, there is at least one reinforcing element extending between and connected to the first leg of the L-shaped arm and the first arm of the U-shaped support member.
The fifth feature is a statuette of a bird with a beak connected to the support member at a portion of the support member extending from the opening in the top. The use of the statuette is optional. This statuette is from about 2.5 to about 3.5 inches in length and is light weight, having a weight of from about xc2xc to about xc2xe ounces. Optionally, a statuette of an insect may be attached to an exterior surface of the container, for example, by fabric and hook fasteners, or glued.
The sixth feature is a faucet attached to the second end of the support member in a manner which allows the liquid to flow from the second end. This provide the illusion of water flowing from faucet suspended in mid-air.
This invention also includes a do it yourself kit which comprises a package holding the following components of the fountain which are to be manually assembled by a user along with other components purchased elsewhere:
(a) an elongated, light transmitting, hollow tubular support member adapted to be positioned with a first portion extending into an interior of a container and terminating at a first end and a second portion extending from an opening in a top of the container and terminating at a second end, and
(b) a bracket member for supporting a submersible pump which is adapted to be attached to the side wall of the container. Optionally, this kit may include other components of the fountain along with instructions for assembly. However, the kit with the bracket and the support member is all that is needed, because the user can easily purchase the other components of the fountain such as the container, pump, and faucet, and assemble these with the bracket and support member.
This invention also includes a method of making a fountain. This method includes:
providing a container having a top with an opening therein, a bottom, and an interior for holding a liquid,
providing an elongated, hollow support member having a first end, a second end, and an exterior surface,
providing a pump and positioning said pump within the interior of the container and operably connecting the first end of the support member to the pump with said second end extending from the opening in the top, so that liquid in the interior of the container, upon operation of the pump, will be pumped into and through said hollow support member to flow out its second end and then along the exterior surface of the support member to return to the interior of the container, and
providing a faucet and attaching said faucet to the second end of the support member in a manner which allows the liquid to flow from said second end.